


Time

by PrisiaLex



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisiaLex/pseuds/PrisiaLex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain and tragic come when your time has finally taken its toll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Important things to remember:
> 
> \- Originally posted as an imagine on DeerHeart and was written in second POV. But I changed it to third POV since I haven't taken second POV into liking.
> 
> \- Not beta'd so grammar mistakes are present. 
> 
> \- Some parts in the fic are changed.
> 
> \- Inspired by this story: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8974258/1/The-Woman-in-White and https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9562585/1/Time. These two were written by me and I just need to post this here just in case someone sues me. lol
> 
> \- Reviews are not necessary but are highly appreciated.

**_"I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become,"_**  
  
Kris had thought of taking her hand in marriage right after his contract with SM Entertainment ends. The thought had been in his head two months prior to his return in his hometown. He had an introspection about the nature of their relationship; the moments that has happened between the two of them before, and the things (such as him being extremely stubborn about most things) that she had endured in his company.  
  
He had thought she would immediately agree (he had gathered enough evidence to support his suspicion that she have feelings towards him), he had even pictured her possible reactions; she would either faint or her eyes would lit up with joy and ultimately wrap her arms around his neck and press a gentle kiss to his pale cheek. He had bought a pair of engagement ring in a small jewelry shop somewhere in Korea and sometimes he would practice the things he would tell her once he finally have the guts to ask her hand in marriage. He didn't know it would be this hard though, thinking the speech would be a piece of cake, but just thinking about it makes him nervous. He wanted to do the right thing now, no more unnecessary phrases and sweet nothings, just simply straight to the point. 

  
No, he wouldn't let this one slip. He would make things right now and he wants to start a new life  ** _with_**  her.

* * *

**_"I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support,"_**  
  
But it seemed life wanted to play with him. He's finally back home and things are going smoothly. He even felt excited to talk to her and to finally pop the question. But the euphoria of happiness came crashing down when he received her wedding invitation.  
  
And right then and there, all his efforts and guts were put aside. He felt the intense pain in his chest, the realization that he was too late reeled in his mind. His mind reminded him that he had the time before, he had so much time but it was all wasted.

* * *

**_"I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own,"_ **

It was a civil wedding. Small group of guests were invited, all wearing white. He was standing alone at the back row, wanting to see her first before her soon-to-be husband claim her as his.  
  
Then she came, dressed in a simple, white dress.  _Plain, simple, and pure._  All words associated and fitted her perfectly. When she passed by, she gave him a tight smile, and he in return. He stared at her with desperation and sadness, and it took all his willpower not to tell her to stop the wedding and ask her to be his wife instead. But he hadn't expected her to stop in front of him and hug him, he was still surprised by the act, and hadn't got the chance to return it. When she lets go, much to his disappointment, he buried his right hand deep in his pants pocket, gripping the engagement ring he bought back in Korea. Thinking about what  _could have_  happened if he wasn't too late, how things  _would have_  turned out if he were to marry her, and  _how he_   _would feel_  to wake up every morning with her beside him, his eyes opening and the first thing he would see is her peaceful-looking face.

* * *

**_"I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us."_**  
  
It was done. 

And he could do no more than accept the fact that he was  _too late_. But the engagement ring is still waiting. It's waiting to be worn by two people who was supposed to be wedded. Maybe one day, they'll get married. Maybe, just maybe, but he desperately hopes so.


End file.
